Masterpiece
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Ziva decides to spy on Klaus whilst he is painting when she herself becomes another one of his little projects of which he deems a masterpiece only to discover that she and Klaus were a masterpiece in and of themselves. Klaus&Ziva one shot, don't like don't read, please review.


**Masterpiece **

_A Klaus and Ziva One Shot Fan Fiction _

By Sloan Richardson

**_A/N: This Fan Fiction is an AU TVD/TO/NCIS crossover  
_** _**Zaus (Ziva and Klaus) is my TVD/TO/NCIS OTP and obsession, so if you have a problem with this ship, this fan fiction is not for you.  
Please Leave Reviews and Let Me Know What You Thought Of It, Thank You :) **_

Ziva walked into Klaus' art room, smiling as she watched him work. She sipped from a mug full of fresh human blood, slumping against the entryway. She wondered if he knew she was standing there, however she did not make her presence known to him. I smirked when I felt my hybrid's eyes boring into me. It was quite amusing and flattering to have an audience. He let this go on for a while, until he finished the main part of his painting. He set down his paint brush and easel, turning with a radiant grin. He almost winked at her.

"Having fun?" He asked her with a seductive tone.

It took everything within her not to giggle nervously. Klaus had this way about him at times that made her feel like a teenager suffering from puppy love. She bit her bottom lip, looking down shyly before looking back up.

"Yes, I suppose," was her response. "I do enjoy watching you paint. It is rather cathartic." Ziva admitted in continuance, walking up to him almost as seductively as he spoke to her.

"Then perhaps, my little fanged wolf,…" Klaus started once Ziva stood before him. "I should paint you a masterpiece?" He continued on, his mind devising a wicked little plan.

A mischievous glint came to his eye and a playful smirk washed across his full lips, which craved Ziva's more than anything, though the male hybrid showed restraint.

"What do you say, love?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at her sire, curiosity laced with a rising amount of suspicion. Ziva would be lying if she said that Klaus was not, from time to time, ornery. Because, he was. However, in this instance, she _tried _giving him the benefit of the doubt and went along with his little idea, despite her lack of knowledge regarding said idea. She giggled softly.

"Alright, I shall indulge you." Ziva spoke with a smile.

"Tell me, Klaus…" The Israeli continued speaking, gently crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "What exactly is it that you have in mind?"

She knew he would not give her a satisfactory answer to her question, though the half breed could not keep herself from asking. Something told her. however, that they would end up not so clean by the end of Klaus' little 'masterpiece'.

Klaus could not keep from smirking at the Israeli hybrid before him. He stepped closer to her, feeling her body just barely touching his own. It drove the man insane. If he could have it his way, he would spend the entire rest of eternity touching her. It gave Klaus this entirely new sensation that he had never felt before, not even with Caroline. He had to admit, he had some feelings for Caroline, but his new hybrid was different. He could not explain it, but it was as if electricity ran through him with each time they made love. It was a feeling he would never forget.

"Take off your shirt." Klaus spoke in a hushed, lustful tone.

He knew that when he spoke to her this way, it riled her up. It turned her on. This was indeed his intent. Ziva was slightly stunned by his bluntness and his words in and of themselves. Ziva knew that she should not have, especially since it was in fact Klaus, whose dialogue towards her ran a gamma that went from charming gentleman to aggressive and crass. However, it still took her aback.

"You-you want me to…" Ziva stammered before reaching down and grasping the hem of her shirt. She took it off and bit her bottom lip, admittedly bashful then. She had no idea what to expect next.

Klaus grinned at Ziva, admiring her frame. He could not keep my mind from mulling over the thought of what her frame would look like covered in his paints, each color magnified by her golden olive skin. The Englishman swallowed hard, feeling his pants start to get tight. He cupped her cheek before swiftly lifting her and carrying her over to the table, setting her down firmly and gently. He asserted his dominion and yet was still careful with the woman he saw as a valuable gem, despite everyone else's doubt in that sentiment's sincerity.

"Ziva," Klaus started, his tone a breathy growl. "You are what I have made, an image of pure perfection… you are my masterpiece." He continued, keeping the conversation going as he grabbed a clean brush. "What a fantastic way it would be to waste away a little paint." The hybrid mused as he dipped the tip of the brush in some black paint.

Ziva watched him closely, biting down hard onto her bottom lip. She nearly moaned when she noticed his burgeoning erection. If it continued, the sire bond-bounded Israeli would surely need to do away with his pants. However, for now, she submitted. Leaning back, she let her hands prop herself up as she grasped the other edge of the table. Ziva eyed each movement he made, her senses a whir when he pulled the paint brush out of the container of black paint.

Her abdominal muscles tensed and flexed as his brush made contact with her skin. The pattern his strokes made were abstract, however the longer he took with each brush stroke, the more Ziva wanted him to do away the paint all together and fuck her senseless. Her unneeded breathing became ragged as he got oh so close to her breasts. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hands or even his mouth on them. He must know what his actions are doing to her, right? He has to. It's most likely the motive in which drives him to do this in the first place.

Relentless teasing seemed to be one of the _many _things he enjoyed doing to his lady-hybrid when it came to matters of sex. He knows Ziva hates it, which she'd surmise is precisely why he loves it. Her left hand grasped the table tighter as her legs wrapped around Klaus in a submissive manner. Ziva's right hand meanwhile went to gripping his left shoulder.

"Klaus," She moaned out as he touched her with the paint brush again.

Klaus paused mid-stroke when he heard the little fanged wolf cry out his name. It was indeed music to his supersonic ears. He smirked to her, putting his mouth right next to her ear.

"Yes, love?" Klaus asked, allowing his British accent to thicken with his lust he felt towards her.

He pulled back, setting down the paint brush. His blue-green eyes darted between her mocha brown. Her eyes were hypnotic and gorgeous. Even the Petrova doppelgangers' eyes could not compare to Ziva David's alluring, stunning, and captivating orbs. Klaus could get lost in them for eons if he allowed myself. However, in that moment he knew he could not allow himself the distraction. He had to maintain the control he had over his sired hybrid, for it was crucial to the scenario, as it were.

He dipped the brush in water, cleaning it off as best as he could before touching Ziva's nose with it. Klaus grinned when she crinkled her nose. He adored that, as he adored her English faux pas and the occasional snort when she laughed. The older of the two took his thumb, caressing her cheek. He watched as she pulled her bottom lip through her teeth. It was obvious she was trying to show restraint. He loved that, too. No matter how much she wanted to give in, she still maintained that self-control.

"Tell me, which color should I use next, hmm?" Klaus asked her, teasing her although he truly did want an answer to the question.

Ziva let a low growl fill the back of her throat as she looked at him. It took every ounce of willpower not to let her brown eyes turn into their golden-orange hue, revealing her hybrid side to him, which he did adore. She knew that much for sure. This brutal teasing was proving much more difficult to endure than she previously had thought.

"Red," Ziva managed to say, letting herself yet again submit to him, assuaging his every whim.

The fact that she was sired to him and not just turned by him made things even more advantageous for him. she knew that, too. She felt him pull her closer, and she moaned when his erection ground into her through his black jeans and her khaki cargo pants. Ziva's hands gripped harder onto their respective locations, which caused Klaus to let out this aroused grunting sound. She imagined that her gripping his shoulder turned him on more than she had meant it to. Perhaps she was not the only one trying to resist temptation and fight off primal, animalistic urges, all the while maintaining outward composure?

He grinned haughtily when he heard her response, before he let his lips leave a trail of kisses down her neck. The kisses were rough, passionate, and about as dominating as Klaus could convey in a kiss. All the while, he dipped the brush in red, pulling back afterward.

Klaus knew that it would not be long before one (or both) of them caved and decided to fully ditch the paint all together. However, he planned on keeping it up, because no matter how much he truly wanted to ravage his hybrid, he wanted to control her too. A quality Klaus loved about Ziva was that she loved being in control. Admittedly, she proved to be a challenge at times in the bedroom. However, there are occasions, such as this, where he get the upper hand on the situation. And since he had it, he was not about to give it up so easily.

Klaus took the paint brush, now clad in red paint, and pushed Ziva back just a bit. He put a self-reminder in the back of his mind to try this with candles sometime in the near to late future. He held the paint brush about an inch above her chest, at a point just a bit higher than her breasts, letting paint drip onto her skin at an agonizingly slow pace. It aroused him even more to watch it trickle down over her flesh. He had no idea that these sensations would be her breaking point.

That was indeed the final straw. The sensations of the paint dripping down Ziva's body was her metaphorical downfall. All will power she had melted away into a fury of lustful rage. She just could not handle it any longer. She knocked the brush from Klaus' hand, her eyes turning that golden orange, the area beneath them turning vein-like with her desire. Ziva gripped onto Klaus' t-shirt, ripping it off of him. She knew he would not care. It was an older one he only wore to paint in. The tattered remains of the shirt fell to the floor and just as she was about to kiss him roughly, she found herself pinned down onto the table. She fought against it, though Klaus was much stronger than herself.

Klaus grinned down at her as he had her pinned by her wrists. His eyes wandered over her face, taking in her appearance. He loved when she let her hybrid sire show. It made her feel empowered for reasons unknown. What he did know was that Ziva had misbehaved, and he planned to call her out on that fact, and rectify it.

"Ah, ah, ah." He responded verbally, reprimanding his hybrid. "That was quite naughty of you, love."

He smirked again as she continued to smirk, determined to get the upper hand. However, this would not happen. Klaus was far stronger than her, though he had to admit she would make a formidable opponent. He got her to stop wriggling, and he felt her body relax under himself. She submitted to him, just as he wished.

"Now, what are we going to do to correct your… bad behavior?" Klaus asked her, teasing her still.

He was not about to give up that hold he had over her. That, he knew, would be a fatal (not to mention stupid) mistake.

Ziva could no longer keep fighting him. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him to touch her, to feel her, to mold with her in the passion and flames of which came with their love making. Ziva looked up at him, her eyes still as they were. The young brunette knew she had to do this, if she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

"Please," Klaus' lover begged, arching her back so as to increase their bodily contact. "Please, Klaus, punish me." Ziva continued, her eyes telling him what she wanted him to do to her. All she could do now, was wait for him to deliver.

Klaus tilted his head in response to her words, loving each syllable. This was indeed true submission, and now that he held such a dominion over his hybrid, he knew what to do with it. He quickly grasped her belt, unbuckling it before unzipping her pants. Klaus dared to let her wrists go in order to remove her pants. Once he did so, she was sitting up on the table. He allowed her to drape her arms around his neck as he gripped onto her thighs. The original hybrid whirred over to the wall, pinning her there before kissing her vehemently. It was as if the only way in which he would remain in existence on Earth was by kissing her.

Taking advantage of the moment, Ziva quickly flipped them so that she had Klaus pinned up against the wall. She imagined that if she were still human, her heart would be bordering on tachycardic. Huffing frantic breaths, Ziva grasped onto Klaus' belt, practically ripping it from it's belt loops. Her fiery eyes lit up as they met with Klaus'.

"It appears I'm destroying your clothing." She remarked playfully as she tossed aside the leather accessory.

Klaus could not keep at bay the chuckle bellowing within himself in response to Ziva's statement. He could not care less about the clothing, especially seeing as he was so caught up in his hybrid.

"Does it look like I give a bloody shit about my stupid clothes, Ziva?" Klaus asked rhetorically as he watches Ziva get down on her knees.

Excitement fills the older hybrid, having been 'alive' long enough and taken enough lovers to know what his mate was wanting to do to and for him. One of his hands weaves into her long, brunette locks, looking down at Ziva with desire filled eyes.

Ziva let her eyes dart between Klaus' own and his erection. She smiled approvingly before letting one of her hands wrap around the base of his cock. Biting her lip, she began to pleasure him with her mouth. After a while, however, she finds herself pinned into the floor. Yet again, her master (so to speak) has shown his true domination over the younger hybrid. She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, avoiding the paint covered spots on her torso.

"Klaus," She groaned with want as he kissed along her innermost thigh.

Klaus could not keep from grinning up at her, knowing she was watching his movements. He then allowed his mouth to longingly pleasure her, his tongue making slow and deliberate movements against her clit. He knew exactly what got her off. He watched Ziva fall back with submissive defeat, moaning his name almost repeatedly. It made him crave her even more.

His tongue moved lower, giving her even more ecstasy than before. The taste of her drove him insane. He continued his purposeful actions until she came to him, screaming his name. This drove him further into his actions. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel the sweet orgastic sensation that his release provided. He climbed his way up her frame, kissing her hard. His lips moved to her jawline, going down to her neck. He assuaged it yet again as he began making love to her, allowing his stiff member to thrust within her at an inhuman pace.

Ziva's hands could not keep from gripping onto Klaus' back, moaning sounds filling the entire room with a cacophony of other arousing noises. When both met their climaxes, Ziva reached up and gently cupped Klaus' stubble-covered face. In that moment, as she locked eyes with him, she realized something. It was not the paint of which still stuck to her frame that was the masterpiece, nor the fact that she was turned into a hybrid half-breed. The only true and honest masterpiece there was indeed the bond shared between Niklaus and Ziva, both the undying sire bond and the eternal love which was mutually exclusive among the two hybrids. And if Ziva were honest, that was, to her, the best masterpiece that Klaus could have ever conjured.


End file.
